Tethering is a function that enables a device to connect to a network via another device capable of connecting to the network. The tethering service may be provided by means of a Bluetooth connection, a Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) hotspot, or Universal Serial Bus (USB) connection, and the tendering device connectable to the network works as a modem of the tethered device.
The tethering device which provides the tethering service using a Wi-Fi hotspot cannot enable multiple communication services (such as Wi-Fi hotspot service, legacy Wi-Fi connection service, and Wi-Fi Direct service) simultaneously.
In order to provide the tethering service via a Wi-Fi hotspot in a situation where two devices are performing peer to peer (P2P) communication through the Wi-Fi Direct service, it is required first to release the Wi-Fi Direct connection and then establish a Wi-Fi connection for tethering the same device.
In contrast, in order to establish a P2P connection between the devices that are communicating through the tethering service by means of a Wi-Fi hotspot (or mobile hotspot), it is required first to release the Wi-Fi hotspot connection and then establish a Wi-Fi Direct connection separately. This means that the electronic device which is engaged in an ongoing Wi-Fi Direct communication cannot provide the user with the Wi-Fi hotspot-based tethering service.